


What will one day be

by Mouser26



Series: Rinz!bit the smallest enforcer [3]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Rinzler is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinz!bit Gets a body</p>
            </blockquote>





	What will one day be

**Author's Note:**

> In the AU where Rinzler starts out existence as a bit things go rather different from the movie and is a sort of mash up of Legacy, Betrayal, Evolutions, and even HINTS of Uprising (mostly in the WTF was Tron department).  
> Main points being that Flynn got back control after only 2-3 years in the system, and rather than re-write Clu they hash it out, apologize, and kiss/bone to make up.  
> So while Clu is finally trying to make Rinzler a proper program body (which keeps failing) he meets Sam who is like .. 8-9 ish? and thinks Clu is the coolest thing ever.  
> Clu (after wrapping his brain around the idea of just how small kids are) concludes that maybe a smaller body would work better for someone so used to being tiny. So we end up here with a much smaller less circuited Rinzler as a first success.   
> Rinzler isn't sure about this whole body thing but he is NOT letting go of his Master.

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/shimi-mouse/media/lilRinzlercolored_zpsdb37c85e.png.html)


End file.
